The Many Deaths of Lana Lang
by Mark C
Summary: A What If? series of vignettes on how Lana Lang dies set in the Smallville universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by various. This work of fiction is written for entertainment.

**Summary:** A What If? series of vignettes on how Lana Lang dies set in the Smallville universe.

**AN:** I would like to thank htbthomas for her betaing skills and fictionalknight for her assistance.

* * *

_No One Lives Forever_

_A heavily forested area in Smallville_

_I can't believe I let that happen_, Lana thought as she brushed herself off from being unceremoniously thrown from her horse. She never thought that kind of thing could happen, as skilled an equestrian as she was.

Back on her feet, Lana noticed something glinting not far from her. "Maybe that's the reason why I'm no longer on my horse." She brushed back some debris to find a very long blade.

It was a sword. She picked it up and studied it curiously..

"What do we have here?" a voice asked from behind.

Lana turned around to see a dark-haired man. Before she could answer, he produced a sword of his own from behind his back.

With a quiver in her voice, Lana answered, "I just found this sword and…"

"That's a likely story." He raised his sword and swung it at her.

Instinctively, Lana blocked the blow with her newfound weapon. The force of the impact not only sent sparks in the air, but almost made her lose the sword. She knew if she was going to have a chance against this madman, she would need to keep two hands on the hilt.

Lana's foe was relentless. He knocked her down numerous times but was unable to capitalize as she either rolled out of the way or got back to a vertical base rather quickly.

"Why are you _doing_ this?" Lana asked as she blocked another blow.

"You have got to be kidding me!" her opponent told her as he swung his sword. "I've seen others pull this kind of thing before but this takes the cake."

Several minutes had gone by without a victor -- but at last Lana became unbalanced and he slashed her behind her legs. Weakened from that blow, she was not able to protect herself from a slash across her abdomen. Lana then fell to her knees near a very steep ravine, but did not fall into it -- much to her dismay.

"In the end, there can be only one." He made the killing strike -- taking Lana Lang's head.

The force of the blow sent the body and head over the edge into the ravine as the strange man waited for something to happen.

"Where's the Quickening?" he asked, puzzled.

He picked up Lana's sword and felt a presence near him just like when he had met the young lady who just had her head taken.

"Who's… Macleod? Is that you?" the man said in recognition of his friend.

"Methos?! Yeah, it's me." Duncan Macleod limped towards his fellow Immortal. "I see you found Dugan's sword."

"Yeah, but what happened to you?"

"The force from his Quickening tossed me around and must have knocked me out. Never felt one like that before. Anything interesting happen to you?"

"Not a thing," he said, keeping his strange experience with the girl to himself. "Let's get you back to Joe. He's probably wondering what happened."

* * *

_A Slaying Experience_

_Early part of Season 8_

_Metropolis – Late Evening_

"You know, Smallville, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself," Lois told Clark for the umpteenth time this past week as they left the _Daily Planet_.

Clark swiftly responded, "I know you can, Lois, but it's not safe out there this time of night."

"You are _not_ talking about all of those supposed vampire sightings are you?"

The look that Clark gave her meant that he was referring to just that.

"With all the weird things you've witnessed in Smallville, you balk at the possible existence of vampires," stated Clark.

Lois did not have a witty comeback for Clark's last remark because what he said was true. Spending the last few years in both Smallville and Metropolis, she had seen some strange things.

They had walked several blocks when a small group of people emerged from a dark alley.

"Leave the gentleman to me, he's a dear friend of mine," the leader of the group told her companions.

"Lana?" Clark was not quite sure what to make of this unexpected reunion.

"Clark, it's nice to see you again -- as well as Lois," Lana greeted the pair warmly.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again."

_Me too_, Lois thought, not voicing her opinion aloud. _Clark is finally getting over you and you just have to show up._

"I thought that, too, but I have just found a way that we can be together." Lana reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Upon opening, the box contained what looked like a green gem of some sort.

Clark felt weak and realized what that rock was: kryptonite. "Lana… Why?"

"What's going on?" asked Lois as she steadied Clark who appeared wobbly on his feet all of a sudden.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about, Lois," Lana told her as she got a couple of her companions to get Clark away from Lois and to subdue her.

Lois began to struggle and before she could question further, a quick hit to the back of her head turned Lois' world black.

"What shall we do with her?" one of the men who had Lois asked, as he wetted his lips looking at her neck.

"Nothing, for now," ordered Lana as she turned her attention back to a weakened Clark.

Barely conscious from his exposure to the kryptonite, Clark asked feebly, "Why, Lana?"

"Like I said before, Clark, so that we can be together," replied a happy Lana.

To Clark's surprise, his first love's face mysteriously transformed. Her forehead became ridged while her eyes turned yellow. The most startling change was that Lana had a set of fangs.

"You're one of them now, aren't you?" Clark had a good idea what the answer was.

"As soon you will be," Lana replied as she bared her fangs.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" asked a fair-haired girl who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

She was not alone -- accompanied by a redheaded female about her age and a dark-haired guy who sported an eye patch.

"Who are you?" Lana asked, distracted from turning Clark into a member of the undead.

"It appears they haven't heard about you, Buff," stated the man with the eye patch.

Before anyone could say another thing, three of Lana's vampire minions rushed the newly arrived trio.

"Just like the good ole days right, Will?" the one-eyed man asked the redhead.

"Yeah, Xander, just like," replied Willow, readying her stake.

Willow cast a spell that froze one of the vamps in place which made staking it that much easier. With an easy jab to the heart, she dusted the vampire.

Being the non-powered member of the group, Xander held his own against the vampire he faced. He definitely wasn't like he was when he first started assisting Buffy in her battle against the evil undead. They grappled for a bit until Xander was able to stagger his opponent and swiftly staked his foe, turning the vampire to dust.

Willow noticed her friend still fighting. "Good job, Xand, you think we should help Buffy?"

"Nah, she'd hate for us to interrupt her fun." Xander kept a watchful eye on their friend as well.

Being the Slayer, Buffy had no real trouble dealing with the vampire she faced off with. She was able to use her scythe to quickly cut off the vamp's head to end her fight.

"Piece of cake," she said as she rejoined her friends.

Lana did not like what had transpired in the least. "Get them, you fools, I have other business to attend to."

"Here comes wave two!" Xander exclaimed as he, Buffy and Willow prepared for the next attack.

Brandishing her scythe, Buffy jumped into the middle of the fray, fighting a group of three while Xander fought one hand to hand. Willow used a levitation spell on some stakes and prepared for combat.

"Now, where was I," Lana raised the kryptonite to weaken him and prepared to bite his neck.

Buffy dispatched her opponents with a jab or a slash from her weapon and went to check on the others. Willow didn't have much trouble against the vampires she faced -- her magic made sure of that. The one Xander fought did give him a little trouble; it got a couple of good shots in before the tables turned. A quick strike with a stake ended the fight.

"Will, you go with Xander to help that girl over there while I take care of the one with that green whatchamacallit," Buffy stated as she prepared to fight once again.

"Gotcha," replied Willow as she and Xander went to check on Lois.

Lana was about to bite Clark when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to get a punch to her face. The force of the blow knocked her away from Clark.

"I don't think so, honey," Buffy told her.

Before Lana could put up any kind of defense, Buffy staked her, turning Lana into dust.

Buffy went over to Clark and said, "Let me help you up." In the process, she kicked the kryptonite away, not really knowing its effect on him.

Clark climbed slowly to his feet. "How's Lois?" Clark asked, his voice raspy.

"I'm fine, Clark. Thanks to these three," Lois said as she came over to Clark with Xander and Willow.

As they started to leave, Clark took a look back, not sure of what to think about what transpired. Lois noticed this and took Clark's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze to let him know that he was not going to deal with this alone.

* * *

_There is No New Hope _

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

"Where am I?"

Lana Lang looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She got up and noticed that she was in some kind of hallway. Lana felt some jostling and figured that she was aboard a large vehicle but didn't know if it was a boat or plane. She could hear what sounded like gunfire outside -- the ship must be under attack.

Taking a quick glance around a corner, Lana witnessed something that she had never seen before. Several white-armored soldiers were firing lasers at the people who were aboard the vessel. They were not putting up much of a fight.

_I need to get out of here_, she thought as started to run down the hallway and fell in step behind the others fleeing the armored troops. Unfortunately they were soon overrun by the troopers and were now prisoners. With hands on head, they were being led to a man in some kind of black, flowing outfit.

"Here's the next group of rebels, Lord Vader," one of the troopers addressed his superior.

"Excellent, bring them to me," came the mechanical reply from the Dark Lord.

When the prisoners came to him, Vader chose one who seemed to be out of place amongst them. That person turned out to be Lana.

Darth Vader was about to interrogate her when one of his troopers came up to him.

The trooper told Vader, "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

Vader's attention then turned back to Lana. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lana choked out in Darth Vader's tightening grasp.

Vader tightened his grip, "Tell me!!"

"I… don't…"

Darth Vader squeezed even more and then tossed Lana's lifeless body aside. He ordered his troops to tear the ship apart to search for those plans.

"Hey, Mxy, whatcha watchin'?" asked Gsptlsnz, a voluptuous redhead..

The impish Mr. Mxyzptlk turned from his viewing device. "Oh, just seeing to a change in Superman's destiny, sweetheart."

With a wave of his hand, Mxyzptlk changed the scene to one that he recognized as Metropolis. He could have ventured there himself, but staying in the fifth dimension would be ideal for his plans. He watched the view screen intensely and witnessed his most hated enemy, Superman, perform his duties as one of Earth's mightiest heroes.

"No, this can't be right..."

"What is it, sugar pie?" Gspy asked.

"That clod should have fallen into despair without that tart in his life. How could this have happened?"

"Who knows, Mxy."

Mxyzptlk shrugged, already searching his brain for another plan to bring Superman to his knees. "It doesn't matter, I didn't like that girl anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 1**

_Metamorphosis_

"Clark, how could this have happened to Greg?" Chloe asked in disbelief, still unable to comprehend that a fellow classmate had turned into a human bug.

"I don't know, Chloe, but checking out his place may give us some answers," Clark replied as they arrived at Greg's home.

They made their way to the front door and were about to knock when Chloe noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Not to let an opportunity go by, the pair walked into the house and commenced their search for answers. To their horror, they found the remains of Greg's mother -- and a video of Lana. It didn't take them long to figure out what Greg would be up to next. Chloe and Clark left, splitting up in order have a better chance of locating Lana before Greg did.

Clark ended up at the stables to search for Lana and ran into Whitney.

"Have you seen Lana?" Clark asked, concerned.

"No, I haven't. I'm actually looking for her myself," Whitney replied. "What's wrong?"

Clark hastily explained to Whitney what he and Chloe had found out about Greg. Without a second thought, Whitney joined in the search for his girlfriend.

Luckily, Whitney was able to find Lana. Unluckily, as he was about to tell her what was going on, Greg showed up. Greg was easily able to over power Lana's boyfriend and take her away. Clark was able to spot the duo and followed them to an old foundry.

"What have you done to Lana?" Clark asked Greg angrily.

"That's none of your business, Kent. She's mine now," answered Greg, in full bug form. He pushed Clark to the side and in the process, green meteor rock was uncovered.

Not seeing the rock, Clark rushed at Greg but was pushed down again towards the meteor rock.

"What's the matter, Clark, not much of a fighter?" Greg taunted as he picked Clark up and tossed him into a nearby wall.

Now that he was far enough away from the rocks, Clark began to regain his strength and fought back. As the battle raged, the place where they fought began to crumble around them. With a powerful punch to the jaw, Clark sent the bug form of Greg flying back Large chunks of debris fell on top of him. Caught in the rubble was a cocoon that appeared to be soaked in blood. It housed the now-lifeless Lana.

* * *

_Cool_

Feeling the heat slowly ebb from his body, Sean knew that he was in need of another heat fix. To his fortune, he was near the Luthor mansion and thoughts of getting the heat he needed hastened his progress.

As Sean came close to the entrance, he spotted someone that could give him a quick fix and that person just happened to be Lana Lang.

"Lana," Sean called out, sounding weak.

"Sean, is that you?" Lana recognized his voice and turned to face him. She was surprised to see her classmate was a cold shade of blue. "Dear God…"

"I need some help."

"Okay, Lex may have some idea on…"

Sean cut her off as he grabbed Lana firmly by her arms. "I don't think that will be necessary."

He methodically commenced removing the heat from Lana's body into his own. As the heat was removed from her body, she began to freeze.

"What's going on here?" A member of Lex's security team demanded, coming from the gate.

Sean, now looking like his old self, let go of Lana before saying, "Just getting warmed up."

He started to move toward the guard. More came out and one of the new arrivals took a shot at Sean. The newly-warmed teen ducked out of the way of shot but Lana was not that fortunate. The gunshot shattered her frozen body into millions of tiny pieces.

Taking the hint, Sean hurriedly made his getaway, several security personnel right on his heels.

* * *

_Hug_

Bob Rickman's plans for the Kent farm had been set in motion. He needed the land to build a rival company that would be in direct competition to Lex's. Too bad that his plan was being hindered by a neighboring girl, Lana Lang. Therefore, she needed to be taken care of.

Bob quickly thought of a way to get rid of the girl -- the perfect person to do that was through her boyfriend. With his power of persuasion, it would be an easy task. One handshake later, the poor boy set out to do something not in his right mind.

Later that day, Whitney caught up with Lana at the stables and the pair decided to do a little horseback riding. They rode to a secluded area and decided to take a short rest before heading back to the stables.

"Isn't it peaceful out here?" Lana asked, marveling at how beautiful the scenery was.

"That it is."

Whitney then pulled out a small handgun that Bob at given him and shot Lana until the gun was empty. After checking for a pulse and finding none, he knew his job was complete.

Off in the distance, Bob watched what transpired with a predatory grin.

* * *

_Nicodemus_

Chloe and Clark had finally put things together as to the cause of the recent changes in demeanor to Clark's father and Lana. It turned out to be a Nicodemus flower and its pollen would make anyone who comes in contact with it to lose their inhibitions. Regrettably, poor Pete fell under its spell while looking for a possible cure. One person had already died from the flower's effects.

The search led Clark and Chloe to Lex -- he held an old diary that could be of use for a cure. Clark went to confront Lex, but found out that Pete and Professor Hamilton were at the mansion as well. To his dismay, Pete had a gun pointed at Lex.

"Pete, put the gun down," Clark tried to persuade his friend.

"No way, Clark, he screwed my family out of our cream corn factory. What's to stop him from doing that to someone else? I'll tell ya, this," Pete angrily stated waving the gun wildly.

In the process of waving the gun, Pete knocked the diary away from Lex and into the fireplace. Hamilton swiftly went to the fireplace to retrieve the book. Lex tried to get the gun away from Pete, but he got pushed down, hitting his head on a table.

With Lex knocked out, Pete raised his weapon and began to pull the trigger. Clark put his speed to use as he grabbed the gun from Pete and gave him a firm tap to his forehead knocking him out as Lex slowly came to. During that time, Hamilton fished out the diary from the fireplace and took it to get a cure prepared.

The cure worked on Jonathon and Pete, but Lana wasn't so lucky. She had some kind of allergic reaction, and went into cardiac arrest. Just like that, Lana was gone.

* * *

_Reaper_

With his innate power to end the suffering of others, like he had with his mother, a young man named Tyler began to seek out people who would want to end their suffering. He found a new target in George Fordman, Whitney's father, who had recently suffered another heart attack.

Locating Mr. Fordman's room was easily accomplished, but Tyler had to wait so that no one would be around for him to help end the poor man's suffering. After what seemed like hours, Tyler found his opportunity and entered the hospital room assigned to Mr. Fordman.

"Don't worry, Mr. Fordman, you won't be suffering much longer," Tyler told the unconscious man as he removed his gloves.

Tyler was about to use his death touch when the door suddenly opened.

Lana appeared in the doorway and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm here to end this man's suffering."

"I don't think so."

Lana rushed over to knock Tyler out of the way but in the process he touched her with his hands. In a matter of seconds, Lana turned to a pile of ash by Mr. Fordman's bedside. Not wanting to draw attention to himself especially after his brief fight with Lana, Tyler made a hasty retreat out of the hospital. He would wait for another opportunity to help end Mr. Fordman's worsening health.

**Next:** Season 2


	3. Chapter 3

**The Many Deaths of Lana Lang – Chapter 3**

**Season 2**

_Vortex_

As he witnessed the truck that Lana was currently in get sucked into a tornado, Clark did what he had done for the past year -- he went into the swirling vortex to aid his friend. His invulnerability and strength would be a huge asset in what he attempted to do.

"If I could fly," muttered Clark. He was in the air, but not of his own volition.

Matters were made worse as pieces of debris kept getting in his way... but he was finally able to see the truck. As Clark got closer, he reached out as far as he could to try to latch onto the truck's door. Suddenly, he started to feel weak and dizzy. _Must be the swirling winds_, thought Clark as he finally grabbed onto the door. The next thing he knew, that weak feeling kept getting worse until he looked around and noticed several bits of meteor rock swirled around him.

"Not now, I'm so close," Clark grunted out as more meteor rock pelted him. Finally, one piece hit him in the hand, forcing him to let go of the truck's door and forcing it open.

The powerful wind then sheared the door off, slamming into Clark and knocking him a ways from it. More and more meteor rock came at him. Ultimately the combined forces of nature and meteor rock forced a weakened Clark out of the tornado to the ground below.

In the end, Clark would recover from the ordeal but Lana would not be that lucky. As damage to Smallville was assessed, rescue workers found what was left of truck Lana was in. The truck was a twisted mess and when it was moved, Lana's lifeless body was found inside.

* * *

_Nocturne_

With the knowledge of Byron Moore's transformation due to sunlight, it was now up to Clark to try to find him. His fight with Lana at the Talon did not help matters because he just wanted to keep her from getting hurt. Luckily Chloe came in to stop the arguing and gave the pair some insight into Byron's transformation.

Chloe told them that the drugs used on Byron affected the young man's adrenal system, causing him to gain incredible strength. Another side effect of the drugs was his change in demeanor. The company that did this was known as Metronon and at the time of the experiment, it had been a subsidiary of Luthorcorp.

"Maybe Lex will have some idea how to help Byron," Clark told the girls, who nodded in agreement.

"While you do that, I'll try to find Byron." Lana was eager to find him.

"Just be careful."

*****

Several hours later, Lana found Byron in the cemetery. He stood at his grave, which had been made all those years ago.

"Byron, it's me, Lana," she told her friend as she approached the gravesite. "There's a way that you can get some help. Clark has gone to talk to Lex Luthor, since it was a Luthorcorp company that treated you."

She waited for some kind of reaction from Byron. Unfortunately, he turned on her in a fit of rage, the last thing she expected. He attacked her and violently sent her head first into the headstone that marked his grave. A sudden snap, and a lifeless Lana crumpled to the ground. Byron ran off, not realizing what he had done.

* * *

_Dichotic_

Ian Randall had both Chloe and Lana wrapped around his little finger. Or, fingers, since he could split into two exact copies of himself. What made him pleased beyond reproach was their distrust of Clark Kent. He had a feeling that Kent might be on to him, so having his two girlfriends at odds with the farm boy was a good thing. Sooner or later, he was going to have to come up with a contingency plan.

Things started to unravel when the girls found out what was really going on. Ian was now in a bind but there was one way out of it. He and his double kidnapped Lana and Chloe to silence them for good. The two Ians came up with the idea to fake a double suicide at the dam. No one would be the wiser.

His plan would have worked if not for one detail. Clark arrived at the dam and somehow figured out what Ian was going to do.

Clark prevented one of the duplicates from tossing Chloe over the side. To Clark's dismay, the Ian that wanted to send Chloe to her death went over instead. He next went over to the other one to save Lana. Even with all of his super speed, he was a fraction of a second too late; the other Ian was successful in disposing of Lana. Lana's body lay broken on the rocks below. To prevent Lana's killer from escaping justice, Clark subdued Ian and knocked him out.

* * *

_Visage_

Even though Whitney had come back, Lana just did not have the same feelings for him anymore. She had to tell him in person, especially after the video she sent him. Now was the perfect opportunity.

"Whitney, we really need to talk," Lana told him after he came to the door to his home.

"Sure, let me grab a jacket and we'll talk." Whitney's slight smirk that went unnoticed.

_Perfect_, Whitney thought as they began their stroll.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while. You really mean a lot to me," Lana said as she tried to find the right way to tell Whitney that their relationship was going to change.

"You mean a lot to me too, Lana." Whitney suddenly changed into the true form of Tina Greer.

Before she said another word, Lana turned around and was shocked to see Tina. "Where's Whitney?"

"Probably where you're going to be."

Tina pulled out a knife and stabbed Lana in the stomach. As Lana fell to the ground in severe pain, Tina turned into Lana.

"Time for me to pay a certain Clark Kent a visit." Tina took off the way they had come leaving Lana by herself to die.

* * *

_Rush_

Clark, Chloe and Lana decided to take a look around the Indian caves to see if there was something there that made people do uncharacteristic things. So far, there had been only one fatality. They believed that Pete was affected by the same thing. The only link was the caves. To their dismay, the trio found nothing out of the ordinary. Unknown to Clark, Chloe and Lana were bitten by the same type of parasite which infected Pete.

Since Pete knew about Clark's secret and the effect of red Kryptonite on him, he got some assistance from the girls to get their friend acting like them. Once accomplished, the four friends decided to drive off a cliff. Before the attempt, Clark returned to normal once the red K was removed from his person and he got out of the car. To his dismay, the others decided to go through with it. With lightning speed, he caught the car before it hit the ground and prevented it from blowing up.

When Pete and Chloe exited the car, they collapsed, prompting Clark to get them to the hospital immediately. Since Lana appeared fine, he decided to leave her with the car but tied her up so that she would stay out of trouble.

"Lana, just stay here and I'll be back for you after I take these guys to the hospital." Clark rushed off.

Lana began to struggle with her bonds and amazingly was able to slip out of them.

"Let's try that one more time," she said to herself.

She started the car and drove it back to where their driving stunt began.

_Time to fly_, Lana thought as she put the car in drive and stomped on the accelerator. In no time, she was over the cliff and falling fast with no Clark to catch her. The car blew up in a huge fireball once it hit the ground.

* * *

**Next:** Season 3


	4. Chapter 4

**The Many Deaths of Lana Lang – Chapter 4**

**Season 3**

_Phoenix_

Once Clark had come back home to Smallville, one would think that everything would return to normal. Too bad that was not the case. A very powerful crime lord by the name of Morgan Edge decided to pay a visit to Smallville. More importantly, he came to find Clark and get a vial that he had stolen from Lionel. The contents of the vial happened to be Clark's blood, which young Mr. Kent destroyed upon returning home.

To prove how serious he was about getting that vial, Edge kidnapped Clark's parents and would only release them until he got what he wanted. The young Man of Steel came up with a plan to get his parents back safely and the only one that came to mind is giving Morgan exactly what he wants. With the aid of some green kryptonite, Clark was able to fill a vial with his own blood in exchange for his parents. The plan went terribly awry when Edge subdued Clark and came up with a plot of his own: to give Lionel the source of the blood that is in the vial.

Luckily, Lana was able to free the Kents but now they had to worry about Clark. Somehow, Clark got free from Edge and distracted Lionel from seeing him by blowing up a nearby truck. Due to this, both Lionel and Morgan exchanged gunfire. This battle results in the apparent death of Lionel's adversary who falls into the water close by. There was also another casualty to this event. Lana was hit in the crossfire and unknowingly killed due to being separated from the Kents during the fight.

* * *

_Slumber_

Clark had been experiencing some unusual events lately and they seemed to be centered on a mysterious young girl. The most amazing about her is that she appeared out of nowhere. These odd occurrences were the result of a girl who happened to be the Kent's new neighbor along with her uncle.

All of this came to Clark's attention once he realized that the girl was appearing in Clark's dreams and that she wanted his help. The girl, named Sarah, was in a comatose state, because her uncle wanted the inheritance that she would receive from her deceased parents.

Lana and Clark learned about Sarah's uncle, Nicholas, and planned to stop him. Clark took some of the drug that Nicholas used on his niece to get it analyzed while Lana confronted him. On the way, Clark began to feel tired and was forced to pull off to the side of the road.

Lana's confrontation with Nicholas did not go well -- Lana ended up drugged herself.

"Now, Miss Lang, you won't be able to bother me anymore," Nicholas stated and had a plan to deal with her.

In the Dreamscape, Clark confronted Nicholas but he had trouble. He was not aware that back in the real world Nicholas sets Lana on fire in a faked car accident.

With Sarah's assistance, Clark was finally able to defeat her uncle and returned to the real world. In the process, Sarah awoke and pondered that Clark must have special abilities. It's not until later that they found out what Nicholas had done to Lana.

* * *

_Hereafter_

Clark became friends with Jordan Cross, a young man that was a fellow classmate of his with an amazing power. Through physical contact, Jordan could foresee the future. This ability came to Clark's attention when Jordan accidently touched the high school's gym teacher, Mr. Altman, and foresaw the man's death.

That vision frightened Jordan so severely that he was afraid to come in contact with anyone. Clark's tried to aid him in not thinking about his power as something negative. Unfortunately, Jordan did not think his 'gift' could be viewed any other way.

Sometime later, Jordan warned Megan, who was a fellow student, about some kind of danger that she's in but she didn't believe him. A day or so later, Megan was nowhere to be seen.

Jordan had yet another vision and this time it was about Lana. In it, he saw her in some type of danger involving a fire. But before he could tell her about it, he got knocked unconscious. To make matters worse, Ms. Lang was subsequently kidnapped.

After recovering, Jordan went to Clark and informed him about the vision he had of Lana. During their search, they found out that Mr. Altman was responsible for the disappearance of Lana and Megan. He felt that they were accountable for something that happened in the past.

Time was not on their side -- Altman had decided that they should die and that he would end his life as well.

Clark and Jordan were finally able to track down the trio's whereabouts.

"Jordan, get in touch with the sheriff. Mr. Altman needs to be stopped before he does something to Lana and Megan," Clark told his friend.

When they arrived, the place was already in flames. Using his super speed, Clark rushed in to save everyone inside. He even got some help from Jordan. They were able to find Megan and get her out. As they prepared to go back inside, the building started to collapse. No one was able to get in or out -- thus causing Jordan's latest vision to come to pass.

* * *

_Crisis_

While Clark and Pete worked at a crisis hotline, Clark got that troubling phone call from Lana which frightened him terribly. Even more troubling was a gunshot he heard as he talked with her. However, when he went to the Talon, Lana was alive and well.

Using a recording of the call, it is concluded that Lana's call had somehow come from the future. Clark also learned that that Adam Knight, a young man that Lana rented an upstairs room of the Talon to, was the person who had fired the gun that was overheard in his conversation with Lana. Since Adam was part of a medical trial that was sponsored by a Luthor owned company, Clark went to Lex for help since Mr. Knight was not at the Talon when Clark looked for him.

A series of events led Clark to believe that Adam was a troubled and dangerous young man, especially when he and Lex find the medical staff that was looking after Adam had been killed. The reason that he killed those people was Adam's dependence on a serum and it appeared there was no more for him to receive from the medical staff. It also showed that he would do anything to get what he wanted. That meant that Clark needed to locate Lana, and quickly.

During Clark's search, Adam came across Lana and he violently took her to where he had stashed some vials of serum. To his dismay, the vials were nowhere to be seen. During his violent search for the serum, Lana made a run for it.

"Lana, come back here!! I want those damn vials!!" Adam shouted after her.

"Keep away from me!" Lana shouted back

Then events then began to unfold that led up to Lana's phone call. As Clark rushed to Lana's aid, he came across some kryptonite by some downed phone lines. Weakened, Clark surmised that this could be the reason that Lana's call came a day earlier. Unfortunately, being exposed to the meteor rock, Clark was unable to stop Adam from shooting and killing Lana.

* * *

**Next:** Seasons 4 and 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Season 4**

_Sacred_

Given information from the recently deceased Dr. Swann that he should talk to his father, Clark used the octagonal key to learn some startling news. Jor-El informed his son that he must not let any humans unite three Kryptonian stones or else the Earth was doomed.

Lana learned that her boyfriend, Jason, was working on a project for Lex. He told her that it was in Metropolis but she found out that it was actually in China. With help from Lionel, Lana learned Jason went to China and which part of the country he was traveling to. Sometime later, Clark paid her a visit and they went over what they had recently learned. They decided that their best way to learn what is truly going on is to set out for China themselves.

Once they arrived, Clark and Lana met up with a contact provided by Lionel, Professor Sen, who would assist them. The professor guided them to a temple, where Clark found a secret chamber. He went in alone to look around. Inside, Clark found a ceremonial dress along with a mask and statue that had green kryptonite eyes. That last discovery weakened Clark instantly.

Outside the chamber, Lana and Professor Sen were confronted by several armed soldiers who then killed the professor. They captured Lana and as she was taken away, they noticed the tattoo she had gotten just before her return to Smallville. As Lana was taken away, Clark continued to suffer from the effects of the kryptonite without anyone knowing where he was.

The soldiers also had Lex and Jason who were tortured mercilessly to get them to talk. Lana was brought in later to help loosen their tongues and she too was tortured. To the chagrin of the soldiers, they accidently awakened the spirit of the witch Isabelle within Lana who then fried all the men that had tormented them.

Before Isabelle could do anything else, more soldiers came in to investigate what had just happened. The group fired several shots at her, surprised to see the young woman floating in the air.

"One wave from my hand should take care of you," Isabelle told the soldiers before acting on her words.

Again, the witch used her powers to eliminate the soldiers, ruthlessly. To her dismay, she suddenly felt very weak and she suddenly fell to the temple floor. She glanced down at herself to see she had been hit a few times by the soldiers' gunshots.

"No!!" Isabelle cried out as she collapsed completely on the floor and bled out from her wounds.

* * *

**Season 5**

_Thirst_

Clark and Chloe began to see a different Lana ever since she joined a sorority at Met U. Wondering what caused the change from her normal self, they took it upon themselves to find out what caused this transformation.

They started their investigation by looking into the history of Lana's sorority. Chloe learned that the girl currently in charge, Buffy, took over the sorority six years ago and made it a success but would only allow one new member each year. Also, she found out that no one had left since Buffy took over. To investigate further, the pair decided to sneak into the sorority's Halloween party.

Clark searched some rooms within the sorority house and discovered an article about Buffy. The article mentioned that she survived a vampire bat attack in a Smallville cave. Before learning anything more, he was confronted by Buffy. Luck was on Clark's side when something distracted her for a brief moment that allowed Clark to super speed out of the room to avoid further questioning.

In the meantime, Chloe found Lana, who was hitting on one of the male partygoers. Chloe had to drag Lana away just to talk to her. It appeared that it wasn't the best idea when the two started fighting. Clark broke the fight between them up -- Lana left behind an injured Chloe.

With Chloe now in the hospital, it was up to Clark to figure out what was wrong with Lana. Clark's college professor, Dr. Fine, told him to talk to Lex about something called Project 1138. At the Luthor estate, Lex told him that six years ago, Buffy was trapped in a cave for several days until LuthorCorp came to her rescue. Meteor rocks were in that cave and had affected the bats. A LuthorCorp technician was afflicted but a cure was created using kryptonite.

Lex showed Clark a sample of the cure, which weakened him. Lana then came in and knocked out Lex and bit Clark.

"Lana, get off me," Clark warned her. "We can help you."

"I need no one's help, Clark. You can be one of us," Lana said as she went in for another bite of Clark's neck.

Before she could do much damage to him, he swatted her with as much force as he could muster. Fortunately, she was sent flying through a nearby window.

Lana landed roughly outside in the daylight. Exposed to the sun, she began to writhe in pain until she burned to ashes like the vampire she had become.

* * *

_Splinter_

Lana decided to work with Lex in trying to open an alien spacecraft that was found months earlier but was skeptical of his motives behind wanting her help. Also, she had seen Clark acting strangely ever since she received that mysterious silver rock. But Clark's behavior had not been completely out of the ordinary so she just brushed it off.

Sometime later, Lana gave Lex the rock to study to find out what it could be. Unknown to the two of them, Clark knocked out all the guards that were not far from where Lana and Lex were.

After he left Lana with the rock, Lex discovered the unconscious guards and went to investigate. To his surprise he found Clark there and they exchanged heated words. Lex tried to calm his friend but Clark's superior strength knocked Lex out to silence him for a while.

Lana overheard the scuffle and ran off. Using his super-hearing, Clark rushed off to find where Lana went. Once he found her, Clark professed to her that they belonged together.

"Lana, we're meant for each other. Can't you see that?" Clark implored.

Just like Lex had tried to do earlier, Lana attempted to settle Clark down.

"All right, Clark. Let's talk about this," Lana calmly told him.

To her chagrin, he was not doing so and believed that she was lying to him. Clark choked her until she was no longer breathing.

Professor Fine suddenly appeared. He witnessed what Clark had done but understood the reason why it happened. Fine swiftly took out an alien device to extract a long splinter from Clark only after he incapacitated him. That splinter was a piece of silver kryptonite which he would use sometime in the near future.

"Sorry, Kal-El," Fine said as he super-sped away leaving an unconscious Clark next to a very dead Lana.

* * *

**Next:** Seasons 6, 7 & 8


	6. Chapter 6

**Season 6**

_Trespass_

Over the past several days, Lana has had a couple of things on her mind. The first concerned a chisel she kept from the Kent farm. It was the same one that Lex had used to stab Clark but there was a reason why she kept that particular tool. Somehow the chisel had shattered, which should be impossible.

The other thing that bothered her was she appeared to have a stalker. Someone has been giving her cryptic phone messages and sending her photos of herself. Several of them had her doing something before a message she received over the phone. At first, she thought it was just because of her relationship with Lex, which was something he had told Lana when he found out about the messages/pictures. Now that they kept on coming, she was not so sure about anything anymore. Due to this, she asked for help from Chloe and she agreed to help.

Chloe then enlisted Clark to help her and to follow up on a possible suspect. She also suggested that he get Jimmy to assist. The reason why Chloe asked was since she and Jimmy recently broke up, she did not want to bother him. Before Clark left, she warned him about Lana having the chisel and possibly learning about his secret.

*****

_Days Later_

After an accident and a brief stay at the hospital, Lana went back to stay at Luthor Manor. Their prime suspect was killed by Mack, one Lex's security guards while Lana was at the hospital. After getting settled back at the Manor, Mack informed Lana that Lex would home tomorrow. He also stated that Lex should not have left her alone and that the remainder of the security personnel was sent home. Next, Mack goes into a diatribe about all the girlfriends that Lex has had and how Lana was nothing like them.

With all of this talking, Lana came to realize that Mack _was_ her stalker. Some quick thinking on her part allowed Lana to knock Mack out with a nearby bottle and swiftly locked herself in another room.

Mack slowly recovers and goes on his search for Lana but before doing so, he cuts the phone lines to prevent their use. He then found a locked door and hacks it down but there was no one in the room. A brief glance around and he located an open window.

Lana is on the roof to the Manor when Mack finally caught up with her.

"Why are you doing this?" Lana pleaded to her stalker.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Lana," Mack answered as he lunged toward her.

He grabbed her and then started to choke her. Struggling for all that she was worth, Lana knocks the both of them through the skylight only for the pair to die because of the fall.

* * *

**Season 7**

_Veritas_

Clark's cousin Kara was busy doing some chores outside the barn while a hawk seemingly keeps an eye on her. That same hawk suddenly flew into the barn and causes Shelby, the Kent family dog, to bark. Kara entered the barn to see what has disturbed Shelby when a quick footed figure moved amongst shadows. The figure revealed itself to be Brainiac. He then made her an offer to go back in time and to make some changes so that things would be the way they used to be. Not buying into any of his promises, Kara refused the proposal. For her none compliance, Brainiac attacked her. Luckily, Clark chose that time to enter the barn, was able to get a hold of his hated foe and tossed him outside. Once away from the pair of Kryptonians, Brainiac made a hasty retreated and flew away.

Now alone, Clark explained to Kara that it was Brainiac that they fought. He also told his cousin that he wondered if he worked with Kara's father. She doubted that had happened and suggested they take to the skies in their search of Brainiac and doing that _together_.

That could prove difficult since Clark does not know how to fly and that his aversion to heights would not help. Knowing this, Kara decided to teach her cousin to fly. Taking him up to the barn, she tried several methods in order to get Clark to soar into the skies. To their dismay, none of those tactics worked. Due to this, Clark decided they should end this and focus their energy on finding Brainiac. Since Brainiac is a computer, they surmised that he needed energy to keep running. They both take off, Kara flying and Clark super-speeding, to possible locations where their enemy would go to recharge.

*****

Lana was busy at the _Isis_ foundation when her computer suddenly flickers. The reason for this appeared behind the young woman in the form of Brainiac.

"Good day, Miss Lang, I believe you have some information for me," Brainiac coldly stated.

"What kind of…" was Lana got out before Brainiac made his move.

He swiftly drove a mental probe into her brain to gain whatever knowledge he could get to further is fight against Clark.

"You won't be needed anymore," Brainiac told her once the probe was removed and hastily snapped Lana's neck.

He then left to further his plan.

* * *

**Season 8**

_Power_

Ever since she had left Smallville over a year ago, Lana has been on a journey of discovery for herself. Perhaps, it was more of a quest than a journey. This search is one of power. For several years she has been someone who needed protecting. First it was Whitney and lately it was from both Lex and Clark. The difference between Lex and Clark was that the latter did it because he cared about her and that it was the right thing to do. For Lex, he too probably cared for Lana but he usually did things with an ulterior motive.

All Lana wanted now was to learn how to protect herself and not have to someone else do it for her. The first step for her was to train and the person she approached to accomplish this task was Lex's strategic advisor, Carter Bowfry.

Lana offered Carter money for his training and ended up having to convince him to do so. Luckily for her, he agreed to teach her. Part of Lana's training regimen consisted of exercises that would aid her to resist pain and torture. He also gets Lana to admit that she is still holding onto Clark and that for her training to succeed, she has to overcome her past life and become a new person. Once the training is completed, she realized that she needed something that Carter could not give her and that was power.

In her quest for power, Lana secretly paid a visit to Chloe during her year away. She asked her friend to help her track down some information on Lex's Project Prometheus. Chloe advised her not to go after it. Lana then insisted that she would be looking for it and when the time was right, she would tell Clark.

With the information she needed, Lana contacted the person in charge of the project, Dr. Grohl. She complimented the doctor on his work in creating Prometheus and wants him to provide her with the skin graft that would grant the wearer super powers. Lana warned the doctor that Lex was too dangerous an individual to be given that kind of power and that she would be a more suitable candidate. Further cajoling by her made Dr. Grohl to use her as the test subject.

Tess Mercer, who was overseeing Luthor holdings since Lex's disappearance had also learned of Project Prometheus. She too was like Lana at one time and considered Lex to be an honorable man until she recently found out how wrong she was. Tess wanted to locate where the project was located and to make sure Lex didn't use it.

With the resources at her finger tips, it didn't take long for Tess to find the lab that Prometheus was held in.

"Where is the Prometheus suit, I want it now!" Tess demanded from Dr. Grohl.

"I can't," the doctor began, "The process has already begun and if that chamber is opened, the person inside would die."

It was at that time that Tess noticed that it was Lana that was inside. Grohl claimed that it was Lex's orders and Tess told him that Prometheus must be destroyed. He also warned that destroying the suit would kill Lana. Hell bent not to let the suit fall into the wrong hands, Tess pulled out a gun and destroyed the control panel along with the chamber that Lana was inside thus killing her.

* * *

**Next:** The final chapter


	7. Chapter 7

_You're Outta Time_

Lana had just finished giving her horse a nice run when she found what appeared to be a gold-plated pocket watch on the ground by the stables. While examining the object, she noticed that there was a 'V' on its cover.

"I wonder what that stands for?" questioned Lana as she flipped what she thought was a watch open.

She was shocked to see that the object in her hand was not a watch but something else entirely. The device held what appeared to be a miniature globe of the Earth in its center. Around the globe were dials that looked like they had times and dates on them. The most distinguishing feature was a glowing green light at the top right hand side. There was another light on the upper left side but the color could not be determined due it not being lit.

Lana then ran a hand along the left side of the device when she suddenly disappeared.

*****

"What the…" a startled Lana spoke as she fell unto or to be more precise, into some kind of aircraft.

Not too far behind Ms. Lang, a pair of gentlemen arrived as they landed in a couple of seats.

"Not a bad landing for a change, eh Bogg?" asked Jeffery Jones.

"You got that right, kid," Voyager Phineas Bogg replied as he flipped open the Omni to check what time period they had arrived in. "New Jersey, 1937 and we have a green light so nothing is wrong here."

Jeff took a look out the nearest window and realized that they were indeed on an aircraft, a zeppelin to be precise.

"Oh no," uttered Jeff for he had a foreboding feeling about their current situation.

"What's the matter?"

Phineas' question went unanswered for the moment as Jeffery left his seat to try and find out what time it was.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know the time," Jeffery asked politely to a young lady a few seats in front of him.

Lana looked towards the young man and answered, "Sorry, I don't."

Jeff gave her a nod of thanks and continued to find out the current time. It just so happened that there were a series of clocks nearby that displayed times from around the world. Moments passed as Jeffery found the correct clock that he was looking for and it read 7:24 PM. His eyes widened at the time and he hurriedly went back to his friend.

"Bogg, we got to get out of here," stated Jeffery emphatically.

"What's the problem, kid?" asked Phineas.

"We're on the Hindenburg, Bogg and it's about ready to come down."

Knowing that there was nothing they could do to change history, Bogg motioned Jeffery over to him and activated the Omni. The pair disappeared quickly.

Unfortunately, Lana was not that lucky since she did not know how she activated her found Omni. As a result, she ended up as one of the victims of the Hindenburg disaster who was one of several passengers to have died on the starboard side of the aircraft.

* * *

_A Hazzardous County Drive_

It was a beautiful day in Hazzard County, a day in which we see someone coming for a visit or just passing through. This person was Lana Lang, from Smallville and she sure was a pretty little thing. For now, she was driving without a care to the world but as things tend to do in Hazzard, they can turn bad a might quick.

As you know, if there is trouble in Hazzard County the Duke boys are probably hip deep in it. Bo and Luke Duke seem to attract trouble even when they are trying to help someone out. Today, it seemed that they would remain trouble free.

"We sure picked a fine day to go fishin', cousin," Bo told his cousin from behind the wheel of their car, the General Lee.

"Don't I know it," Luke replied from the passenger side.

As they were driving, the noticed Miss Lang's SUV just ahead of them. In typical Duke fashion, they greeted her with the sound of Dixie coming from the General's car horn.

Lana got a good look at the boys as they passed on by. _You know, the one driving sure does look an awful lot like Mr. Kent_, Lana thought curiously as she continued on her way.

"That sure was a cute little filly that we passed wasn't she, Luke?" asked Bo who could never pass on seeing a pretty face.

Before Luke could answer, their CB came to life with an all too familiar voice coming over it.

"_Breaker one, Breaker one, I might be crazy but I ain't dumb Craaaazy Cooter comin' atcha. Any y'all Dukes on the Hazzard 'Net, come on?_" Cooter Davenport, Hazzard's number one mechanic and Duke family friend, asked over the airwaves.

Luke picked up the CB mic and answered his friend, "This is Luke, Crazy C. What's the problem?"

"_You better be on the lookout for one Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane. I just heard that he has one of his speed traps up by where you plan on fishin'. You know that he and Boss Hogg would love to nail you boys._"

"Thanks for the warning, Cooter. We'll keep an eye out for him."

"_10-4, good buddy. I'm gone._"

Just as Luke finished talking to Cooter, both he and Bo spotted Rosco in his patrol car that immediately went in pursuit of the Duke boys. In order to lose the sheriff, they made a quick u-turn and did their darnedest to get away.

Unfortunately, the road they were currently on made it difficult to pass especially with Lana coming towards them. Some fancy driving on Bo's part made it simple for the General Lee from hitting the young lady. That wasn't the case with Rosco. Lana was forced to make an unexpected right turn down a dirt road to avoid the oncoming patrol car.

To Lana's dismay the road she was forced on had a pool of quicksand at the end of it. Not being able to stop, she landed her vehicle right in the middle of the quicksand. There was no escape for her as she could not get the doors open as the car sunk down quickly.

* * *

_Nothing Lasts Forever_

"_Captain's Log, Stardate 5793.2. Once again, we are in orbit around the planet of the time vortex which is the focus of all timelines of our galaxy. Our mission is to examine the emergence of what were called _superheroes_ in the late twentieth to early twenty first century of Earth's history._"

Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy and a pair of Federation historians beamed down to the planet's surface to use the Guardian of Forever for their mission. The historians would record the Starfleet officers journey through the Guardian.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy were dressed appropriately for their journey. Spock of course wore something for his head to hide his Vulcan ears. Besides native clothing, the doctor and science/first officer also carried tricorders for both reference to the time period and scanning. Even though they were going into the past, the trio was also equipped with type-1 phasers due to their ease of concealment.

"What time period are we going to check out, Jim?" Dr. McCoy eagerly asked his friend and Captain. "I wouldn't mind if we went to Westchester in New York because I wouldn't mind dropping in on the X-Men."

At McCoy's mention of the X-Men, it brought back some memories of when their paths had crossed.

Kirk replied with a smile, "Not a bad suggestion, Bones. Perhaps on our next trip. Mr. Spock has chosen our first destination."

"Indeed I have, Captain." Spock added. "I've chosen a place called Metropolis. There were several instances of what could be called superhero activity during the early 2000s. By going there, we may see one of that city's greatest heroes, Superman."

With their destination decided, Spock instructed the Guardian to the time period they wanted to visit and when ready they passed through the Guardian to their chosen destination.

In no time, they were in Metropolis and if luck would have it in front of the _Daily Planet_. Spock realized the significance of that fact due to his research.

"Since we are in front of the city's most known newspaper and its associated history with Superman, this would be an excellent place to begin our investigation," Spock informed his comrades.

"Very, logical of you, Spock. We'll take a look around and meet back here in half an hour," Captain Kirk ordered as they each went their separate ways.

*****

Thirty minutes later, they regrouped and reported what they had learned. When finished, they came to the realization that Superman was not around at this point in time but there was something called the Red and Blue Blur. This _person_ was responsible for various rescues around the city.

Spock surmised and came to a logical conclusion that this Blur person could be a younger Superman. Captain Kirk decided they needed to look for more information on the Red Blue Blur.

Before they took action, Dr. McCoy frantically searched his person and found he was missing something. "Jim, Spock, my phaser is missing. It must've happened when I bumped into someone on the street."

Immediately, McCoy led the others to where he thought he lost his phaser.

It was just before he found out about the phaser that a young woman had picked it up. That woman was Lana Lang.

_I wonder how this works_, she thought to herself. During the examination of the object, Lana accidently activated it. To her dismay, if a brilliant flash of light she disappeared as the object dropped to the ground.

A few minutes later, McCoy and the others arrived to find the phaser.

"Luckily we found it, Jim, this was set to kill," McCoy mentioned as he pocketed the phaser and secured it so it would not get lost again.

**The End**


End file.
